


Entranced Love

by grahamcrakr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Undertones, Alpha Derek Hale, Denial, M/M, Mates, Mostly S1 & S2 Compliant, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*God, most cliche title ever*</p>
<p>Stiles has feelings for Derek that he's sure will go nowhere, yet every Full Moon, Derek's in his bedroom and they're making love. The kicker is, next day Derek doesn't remember a thing. He's sure it's an emotional explosion waiting to happen once Derek finds out, but he's torn between savoring each Full Moon and putting an end to things before they get ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first submission to the Teen Wolf fandom!
> 
> The idea for this came from a well-loved M/M Manga of mine, Sex Pistols by Tarako Kotobuki. It has a pseudo A/B/O Universe (with implied mpreg too) and "werecreatures" as well, but long story short, one of the pairings had a storyline that captured my heart. I hope you guys like my take on it!

Stiles wasn’t sure of the why or how, but either way, over the course of the year he’d been lumped into association with Derek Hale, he had fallen in love with him. Between being slammed up against his bedroom door and holding up Derek's perfect body in a pool for four hours, suddenly he finds himself looking forward to the next time they're forced to work together.

 

Sure, call it a crush or whatever, but Derek just does it for him. His heart had palpitations every time Derek's green-hazel eyes landed on him; he would get flustered every time they exchanged words! He thought Lydia would always have his heart; Derek creeped into his life and snatched his attentions right under his button nose.

 

But of course he's kept these feelings locked tight, making absolutely sure not a soul knew he desired the broody wolf. Derek had made it rather clear that he wasn't interested in any relationship--in fact, even a friendship was going too far. The older man was just too wary of others--and for good reason--too afraid to put his trust in others again. Stiles still loved him though, appreciative that whatever it is they have between them, Derek hasn't shut him out, even though he acts like it's near painful to be in Stiles' presence.

 

In the meantime, it's just banter between them under the guise of a blossoming friendship. No one has suspected a thing, and Stiles is absolutely okay with that.

 

For the most part.

 

...Actually, no.

 

It was starting to become painful being near Derek, knowing his feelings won't be acknowledged at all. The guise Stiles put up was failing under the weight of the secret he kept. He was too emotionally invested in the werewolf, hoping for something from nothing, even though he's known it can't be real.

 

The secret he had with Derek was high risk, but the ironic thing was that Derek knew nothing about it, though Derek started it: a secret affair. And Stiles, in all his love, allowed it to perpetuate.

 

It started six months ago, on the night of the full moon right after the pool incident. Stiles was researching more on the kanima and its relationship to the victims when his bedroom window was suddenly opened.

 

Derek came sliding through the space, a single-minded look on his face. He stared down Stiles with an unexpected hungry look on his face.

 

"Derek? What's up, big guy? Why aren't you with the others for the full moon?" When Stiles didn't receive any response back, he left the desk to approach the silent man. "Derek?"

 

Stiles yelped when Derek grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him into a searing kiss. The kiss was demanding and Stiles couldn't help but melt into it, but he pulled himself away enough to question him.

 

"What the hell, man?! Why'd you do that?" He didn't receive any response except frantic hands trying to tug at his clothing. "Derek, you okay?"

 

Derek grumbled out a "want you," before moving in to steal Stiles' lips once more, to which Stiles greedily responded to.

 

Stiles was certainly confused, but caught up in the hot and desperate movements of Derek kissing and divesting him, he didn't really dwell on Derek's strange behavior.

 

As strange as it was, it was an opportunity he wasn't likely to get again. And as wrong as it kind of felt, with Derek seemingly not all there, Stiles never desired anything so badly as he did in this moment.

 

He let Derek slowly strip them of their clothes, let him guide them to the bed before covering Stiles with his gorgeous body. He let the werewolf explore his body with touch and tongue, stroking the fire that was building in his groin and tugging at his heart's strings.

 

Derek carefully prepped him, his fingers stretching him open to accommodate his considerable size. And when the older man finally penetrated him, Stiles completely unraveled, thin tears streamed down his cheeks from the happiness and pleasure of being taken by the man he loved.

 

In that moment, they were making love.

 

An hour after they had climaxed together, and Stiles heard his phone go off. He grabbed it without miraculously waking up Derek and saw a message from Peter asking if he knew where his nephew was. He responded back and barely thirty minutes later, Peter was at his front door.

 

Peter looked amused upon smelling their mixed secretions, but he thankfully kept his sure-to-be-snide remarks to himself.

 

"Do you know why he came here tonight?" Stiles asked as Peter lifted Derek out of the bed.

 

"Not a clue. I was worried when he didn't show up at the train depot to watch over the other betas."

 

"He didn't seem like he was all here when he came barging into my room, so I don't know if something's wrong with him."

 

"Was he in a trance?"

 

"That's what it seems like. He hasn't woken up since we've...bonded."

 

"Well I doubt he'd have come here if he didn't have any trust or care for you, even while under a trance. But don't think too heavily on it. I'm sure he'll forget he was even here come morning."

 

Hearing that made Stiles' heart sink, "I just didn't expect for this to happen with him, and if it really wasn't meant to because something's wrong, then I'd supremely appreciate it if you didn't mention anything."

 

Peter hauled Derek home and Stiles was left with the guilt of their union as he scrubbed the evidence of their time together off his skin until he was red. No werewolf would be able to tell he had sex with Derek, especially Derek himself.

 

Just as he suspected, the next day he ran across Derek and the older man acted like his usual stand offish self, like he didn't remember their tender love making from the night before. Even dropping the smallest of hints brought no reaction from Derek.

 

Stiles bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, all for the selfish purpose of keeping things as they were, to maintain the happiness of the memory despite the lie underneath.

 

And he was so sure it wouldn't happen again, that it was a fluke, a surreal dream that made his heart thud heavily in his chest. Color him surprised when the full moon after that first night brings another surprise visit from an entranced Derek Hale.

 

It repeats itself all over again every full moon, and while Stiles knows he should quit while he's ahead, before he buries himself even deeper in this pit, his greed and desire for even the smallest bit of attention from Derek has him soaking up their illicit time together.

 

An entranced Derek comes over, they mostly have sex, though they have cuddled on occasion, and Peter comes afterwards to take him home. The evidence is removed, the facade falls back into place, and Derek is none the wiser.

 

It’s been six months since that first time and Stiles isn’t sure how much longer he can keep the secret. With the next full moon only three days away, Stiles was considering coming clean. That, or just giving up on his feelings for Derek.

 

Right, like that would go over well.

 

Xxx

 

For the past six months, around the time of the full moon, Derek would have a recurring dream, one where he would be surrounded by the love and warmth of another body. He'd heard of such a dream before, from his mother when he asked about his parents' love: dreams of true mates.

 

The dream was always passionate, heavy with desire and sexual tension. He and the other body would tangle together for several rounds of love making, coming out sated more deeply than he'd been with any other person. Whoever this was, he implicitly trusted them, and trust wasn't something he handed out freely nowadays.

 

He could never recognize the other body's face, but with every dream came more and more clarity on who it could be. The masculine scent of cinnamon and citrus coming from a lean body; shoulders and neck peppered with cute moles; and long fingers that would twine with his, comforting in its grasp.

 

It was slowly getting to him, not knowing who it was he was desiring so fiercely. It wasn't a dream to be taken lightly: this was about his true mate.

 

Derek had not believed in true mates since Kate's deception. He thought they were mates thanks to the strong passion and lust that blinded him; obviously he was proven quite wrong. He hadn't thought about mates since then, either. It put a crimp on any love or sex, especially when he feared betrayal at the end.

 

A true mate could change everything for him as a new alpha, strengthening him when he needed to protect his pack, and grounding him before he lost control. All pros outweighed any cons, the issue was just in locating his mate.

 

If only it were easy.

 

Xxx

 

The full moon was now here, and per usual an entranced Derek appeared at Stiles' bedroom and they proceeded to act upon their desires.

 

This time though Stiles noted that Derek seemed a little more passionate, their love making slow and gentle, almost savoring the moment. It was as if Derek knew Stiles planned on ending their relationship on this final night and wanted to end it special.

 

When Stiles reached his peak and came, he cried and the words, "I love you," tumbled out. He held on to Derek tightly when he felt the werewolf climax into him one last time. He kissed Derek's shoulders, then his neck, and finally his lips, trying to imprint his words of love on him since it would all end tonight.

 

When they parted, Stiles pulled Derek's head into his lap as the wolf fell asleep. He was tired too, but too anxious to go to sleep, dreading the moment Peter was expected to come by for Derek.

 

Looking at the clock, he still had half an hour. With little else he could do, Stiles began running his hand through Derek's hair, distracting himself with thoughts of what could have been if anything ever went normal in his life.

 

Xxx

 

Derek drifted awake to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. Similar to his recurring dream, he felt surrounded in a loving warmth, his heart happy and at ease. The smell of cinnamon and citrus hit him, the smell of his true mate.

 

It took him a moment to recognize that he was, in fact, conscious, and no longer sleeping, and that the long fingers gently playing over his scalp were real. Coming to that realization, Derek pushed away from whoever's lap he was cradled in, immediately snarling at the unknown person, eyes burning their Alpha red.

 

The person staring back at him, however, was the last person he expected: Stiles Stilinski.

 

"Stiles? What the hell is happening? What was I doing in your lap?" A brief look around the room they were both in and Derek added, "What am I doing in your room?"

 

Stiles looked like a deer in headlights, surprised and a little guilty; it set off alarm bells in Derek. What was going on that he couldn't remember the how or why he was there?

 

He watched as Stiles slowly got up from his bed, the movement causing the collar of his loose shirt to slide down enough for him to see skin peppered with kiss marks, some lightly colored as if older in its mark, some dark and bold, fresh in their appearance on his pale skin.

 

Derek was about to question the bruises when another smell hit him: the thick smell of sex in the room, and in particular, the heady scent of his own cum on Stiles. Shit, it couldn't be.

 

Derek pieced together the picture well enough from there. And in his growing shock, his heart rate was starting to rocket. He could feel his wolf just on the edges of his conscience, riled up by this newfound realization. He couldn't help but pin frenzied red eyes at Stiles before storming towards him, crowding into his space in a display of dominance.

 

The younger man took a deep breath before looking Derek straight in the eye. "Derek, I need you to calm dow-"

 

Now so close to Stiles, the smell was even stronger, tangy and spicy, and oddly tantalizing if the way his wolf was panting over it was any indication. Goddammit, he was in denial. "We had sex. Why."

 

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Derek frown deepened. So he doesn't know about it.

 

He still needed answers though. "What the hell does that mean?"

 

Stiles turned defensive, frowning deeply as he spoke. "You were the one who waltzed in here for the first time six months ago, eager and willing to fuck me sore. And I'm still wondering why the hell I let you do it, why I let you come back every month for another forgotten night and continue fucking with my feelings."

 

Derek was utterly shocked and confused now. This wasn't the first time they've had sex? They've been doing it for six months?! So why the hell had he never remembered those moments? Were those dreams of his true mate a lie then?!

 

An abrupt knock followed by the bedroom door swinging open revealed an irritated Peter. "Sorry I'm late, Stiles. Figured you wouldn't mind a few extra minutes with the grump before he woke- Oh."

 

Peter saw the tension between the two and took two steps back the way he came, "I'll just...let you two finish up here."

 

Derek's eyes flashed red again in anger. "Peter knew about this?!"

 

"Actually I'd just pick you up from the aftermath-"

 

"Peter, shut up! And yes, Derek, he knew. But we both don't know why you would come here every month and not remember anything."

 

"But you both knew of this and let it continue. I want to know why!"

 

The guilty look reappeared on Stiles' face. "Because I love you."

 

Derek was floored once more. Stiles loved him? It was hardly expected, but Derek did not hear any lie in his words or heart.

 

Before Derek could say anything, Stiles continued. "I understand if you you don't feel the same, I mean, I know you exclusively like women and all, but I do love you and I have loved you for quite some time, even before all of this took place. And when you came over for the first time, it made me so happy that I had at least one opportunity to be with you."

 

"But then you didn't remember anything the next day yet came back again the next full moon, and the one after that, and I suppose I took advantage of that because I knew you'd never be with me otherwise." Stiles breathing became shallower as his explanation turned into rambling, the beginnings of a panic attack coming through. "And I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm not sorry about what was shared between us."

 

Peter grabbed Stiles shoulder to ground him as he calmly reminded Stiles to breathe in and out slowly. Derek took the moment to soak in Stiles' explanation. Of course he was still livid that he wasn't aware of what was going on, that essentially he was being used, but he oddly wasn't disgusted that it was with Stiles, and that was raising all sorts of questions in his head.

 

"Peter, we're leaving." Without another word Derek stormed out of the room, his uncle following hot on his heels.

 

Stiles crumpled to the ground, relieved that Derek now knew the truth, but feeling immeasurably worse over how it turned out. With how Derek reacted, Stiles knew what choice he had left: time to move on.

 

Xxx

 

As soon as Derek and Peter were in the car, Derek started grilling him.

 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Derek's hazel eyes turning red at the edges.

 

"Didn't really feel the need to. I'm not seeing anything wrong here."

 

"I've been having sex without even knowing it! How is that not wrong?"

 

"Okay, so excluding the minor details, I'm pretty sure it was consensual. No one's really been hurt...Well, except maybe Stiles' heart. But now you do know and what's done is done. You're making this an issue because you don't understand your feelings in all of this."

 

"Well, if I knew what was happening from the beginning, this wouldn't have continued and become an issue."

 

"Your wolf knew what was happening."

 

That got Derek. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"Really? You're going to make me give the werewolf birds and bees talk? True mates, Derek!" Peter finally pulled up the loft and parked. "You know what I'm talking about. What will you do if Stiles gives up on you? Think about it and think about your actions; your wolf knows what it wants." Peter left him to brood a little longer in the car.

 

Derek scoffed. His wolf knows what he wants? If it knew what he wanted, then it'd know it would make his life so much easier if Stiles gave up on his feelings for him. True mate or not, Stiles was not who he wanted. His wolf was wrong there.

 

Xxx

 

The days after the shocking reveal were difficult. Stiles had trouble sleeping, plagued with the guilt of lying to Derek and concluding things poorly. When the lack of sleep started affecting his usually hyperactive, sarcastic personality, of course the gang started to take notice. He brushed them off saying he’s been staying up later, working on extra credit for Chemistry to shut up Mr. Harris, or was working on translating the Beastiary. That stopped the questions, if only for a short while.

 

Then Derek's betas started pestering him, whining about how the alpha was being unbearable and moodier than usual, and "Stiles, please do something about it, he kinda listens to you!", which wasn't the least bit encouraging. Yet somehow, Stiles got roped into attending their pack meeting to soften up the Alpha.

 

As soon as Derek's eyes landed on Stiles, they flashed bright red in anger. "Why are you here?"

 

"Well hello to you too, big guy," Stiles deflected. "Your betas were whining about how you're being a meanie recently."

 

Derek eyed his three betas with irritation and leveled them a look that promised payback. "I can handle my betas, thanks. If that was it, then there's the door."

 

Stiles bit his lip over the curt dismissal, but he knew the cause of the Alpha's upset. "Derek, if this was about the other day-"

 

"It was nothing." And that was true, there wasn't anything between them in the first place, and there still wasn't anything now.

 

Stiles took note of Derek's defensive stance and knew the older man wanted to stay in denial. Good. It would make his transition to another love that much easier.

 

"Then, since I'm done here, I guess I'll get going then." Stiles slowly made his way back to the entrance, but just before stepping through the door, he turned around to give his final say.

 

"Oh, and um, not that you'd care or anything, but I'm making the effort to move on, you know, the whole 'ignore it until it goes away' sort of thing. So, uhh, see you when I see you?"

 

With that Stiles walked out, leaving behind three confused betas and an uneasy Derek feeling like he'd just lost a part of himself.

 

Xxx

 

Trying to move on wasn't easy, but Danny had become Stiles' much needed distraction. Having the same friends in their cliques helped Stiles really get to know the handsome man. He wasn't quite at the chiseled god-level that Derek was at, but Danny was still well built, his cute smile was a nice bonus too.

 

There was hardly a day he wasn't together with Danny, talking or working on homework. Before Stiles knew it, two weeks had passed since he had made the effort to move on from Derek, two weeks since he had seen hide or hair of the man.

 

Danny was a complete sweetheart, but often times, Stiles couldn't help but make comparisons to Derek. It was at those times that he felt as if someone was watching him, which looking around proved fruitless, no one was ever around.

 

Stiles always shrugged it off; there's no way Derek would actually be following him around. But just thinking about what it would mean if Derek ever did...Stiles could only wish.

 

School had finally ended for the day and Stiles was walking out front with Danny by his side. He was all smiles and laughter until he saw Derek's camaro parked right in front, its owner leaning up against it with the most intimidating look on his face.

 

"Hey, why'd you slow up? Something wrong?" Danny's inquiry jerked him from his staring.

 

"Uhh, nothing! It was nothing! Just...thought I saw someone I used to know."

 

Danny laughed, "And they would randomly just pop up here? Hopefully they're not stalking you or anything."

 

"Yeah, stalking..." Stiles' gaze drifted back towards Derek, barely saw how the werewolf's scowl deepened after undoubtedly hearing that. Why the hell was the older man even here? Maybe he was just picking up his betas?

 

He tried to return his focus to Danny. "Uhh, so weren't we meeting up later?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Actually, you good to head out now? I've got band practice later."

 

"Sure! Let's get go-ack!" A strong grip was suddenly on Stiles' shoulder, forcing him away from Danny. Looking to see what got a hold of him, Stiles was made speechless when he saw it was Derek.

 

"Sorry, but Stiles has a bit of business to take care of, so the two of you will have to reschedule." Without another word, Derek started tugging Stiles towards the car.

 

Stiles couldn't even get a word in to complain, he was still too shocked. By the time he finally got his tongue back, they were pulling up to the loft. "What the fuck was that, Derek?!"

 

Derek ignored him. "Get out of the car. We're heading upstairs."

 

"You just fucking kidnapped me in front of Danny, and you're acting like nothing's wrong?!" The passenger door opened up and Derek dragged him out. This time Stiles struggled in Derek's grip, though the wolf held him firmly. Derek finally let go once they were locked in the loft.

 

"So are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me when I was just about to go out?"

 

"Are you dating that guy?"

 

Stiles' irritation turned to incredulity in an instant, immediately understanding what Derek was doing. "Are you serious right now?"

 

"Just answer the question."

 

"No, you don't get to fucking do this to me right after I said I was moving on, Derek! What do you care if I'm dating Danny or not?!"

 

"Stiles..." He could see Derek barely refraining from wolfing out in anger, but it wasn't enough to scare him into lashing out with his own anger.

 

"I had feelings for you for so long, even before we started having sex! But I never said a thing because I always knew you'd never return my feelings. And now that I'm trying to move on, you show interest now? I'm not yours, Derek!"

 

Apparently that did it for Derek. He crowded into Stiles' space in a second, wolfed out and roaring. "You are mine! You're my mate!"

 

Stiles shoved Derek back, "Mate? What the hell does that even mean? And how do you know I am?"

 

"It means my Wolf chose you. My wolf sees you as someone to be deeply trusted and loved; you make it feel at peace and safe. Before I was made aware of what happened between us, I was having dreams about my mate, and without knowing, my wolf was acting on those desires."

 

"Are those your wolf's feelings? Or are they yours too?"

 

Derek stepped into Stiles' personal space once more, his hazel eyes looking over Stiles' features before landing on his lips. And like magnets, their lips came together, a tingling warmth spreading through them from the rightness of it.

 

Derek pulled away long enough to breathe out, "They're my feelings too," before scooping Stiles close to him again and continuing their deep kiss.

 

Xxx

 

"Sooo, Derek and I are together!" Stiles exclaimed. The pack looked mostly unsurprised, minus Scott because he was oblivious to mostly everything if it wasn't Allison.

 

Erika rolled her eyes at the news. "About freaking time! We may have faster healing, but we didn't enjoy Derek using us as punching bags while you two were sorting out your relationship status."

 

"But how'd you guys figure it out?"

 

The pack all looked at Peter, who wisely held his tongue.

 

 


End file.
